Un instant de douceur
by Goul
Summary: Un instant de douceur sous les étoiles entre deux amants... Petit OS sans prétention. Yaoi Shun/Aiolia. Pour Sylphideland.


**Résumé :** Un instant de douceur sous les étoiles entre deux amants...

**Disclaimers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Genres :** Romance / Yaoi

**Rating :** K

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note importante :<span>**

J'ai écrit cette petite fic pour Sylphideland, en pensant à sa fic Rédemption - La soulève égyptienne et en écoutant Sonate au Clair de Lune de Beethoven. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle me trotait dans la tête. Au départ, c'était juste pour la remercier de m'avoir fait découvrir le couple Aiolia/Shun, et parce que j'adore ses fics. Mais aujourd'hui, je souhaite également qu'elle l'encourage à continuer sa vocation d'auteure, malgré toutes les difficultés qu'elle traverse en ce moment. J'espère qu'elle apprécira ce cadeau.

Pour toi, Gabi.

* * *

><p><strong>Un instant de douceur<strong>

Il faisait nuit. Le soleil s'était retiré depuis bien longtemps, laissant la place à sa sœur, la lune. Celle-ci illuminait le Sanctuaire de toute sa présence, car pleine. Les étoiles scintillaient dans le ciel, tel des milliers de diamants, offrant aux regards toutes les constellations qu'elles composaient. Aucun nuage ne venait cacher leur éclat réconfortant, donnant ainsi une nuit belle et apaisante, parfaite pour un sommeil calme et reposant.

Pourtant, quelqu'un ne dormait pas. Assis sur les marches du parvis du Temple du Lion, une chaude couverture sur ses fines épaules, Shun observait le ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il profitait de la quiétude de l'instant, l'appréciant à sa juste valeur. Il était… serein. Oui, c'était le mot. Il se sentait épanoui et heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été.

Il leva les yeux vers sa constellation protectrice, celle d'Andromède. Elle, et donc son armure, l'avait sauvé plus de fois qu'il ne pourrait le dire. Toujours présente lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, lorsque la situation était désespéré. Elle avait grandi en même temps que lui, évoluant même au stade divin pour lui permettre de triompher. Il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, dans tous ses combats.

Mais aujourd'hui, les Guerres Saintes étaient terminées. Toutes menaces, quelle qu'elles soient et d'où qu'elles viennent, avaient été écartées. La Terre et les hommes ne couraient plus aucun danger. Aujourd'hui, Shun, ainsi que tous les Chevaliers, étaient libres, malgré les quelques obligations imposées par la Déesse. Il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, et aimer de toute son âme l'homme de sa vie.

A cette pensée, ses yeux glissèrent malgré lui vers la constellation du Lion. L'image de son porteur apparut dans son esprit. Aiolia. Il était la source de son bonheur intarissable, de son amour incommensurable. Même si les débuts avaient été un peu difficile, aujourd'hui, Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Soudain, une ombre recouvrit le jeune homme, qui releva la tête.

- Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? Lui demanda l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Comme lui, il ne portait qu'un tee-shirt et un caleçon. Shun lui sourit tendrement et amoureusement, avant de répondre :

- Si, mais je vais rester encore un peu pour regarder les étoiles.

- Dans ce cas, fais-moi une p'tite place.

Shun obtempéra de bonne grâce, trop heureux de passer un moment aussi tranquille avec son amant. Aiolia attira Shun entre ses jambes, son dos bien confortablement appuyé sur son puissant torse, et les enveloppa de la couverture. Le japonais se blottit contre le grec en poussant un soupir de contentement, amenant un sourire sur les lèvres de celui-ci. Il se sentait parfaitement à sa place dans les bras forts de son amant. Même dans ceux de son frère, il ne s'y sentait pas aussi bien.

Le yeux d'Andromède rencontrèrent ceux du Lion. A travers ce regard, ils firent passer tous leurs sentiments, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se dirent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de plus beaux yeux que ceux-là. Et ce fut sur cette pensée que leurs lèvres embrassèrent celles de leur amour, leur âme, leur vie.


End file.
